A Changlings Diet
by Incubus Zenith
Summary: (Rated M for upcoming graphic violence) The wedding is soon, but all Cadance can seem to focus on is a strange song that keeps playing in her head. Trying to focus on other things, convincing herself that everything is okay she is led somewhere by a seemingly sick pony. A violent twist on the wedding in Canterlot.


**(AN: I haven't written a Fanfic in a very long time. The inspiration for this came from a whole day of watching creepy pony stuff. I have atrocious spelling and grammar so I do apologize for any derps that may occur during the reading of this fic. I also don't know how well I am at making this creepy though this first part isn't really good practice either. I think I got a little carried away. But I hope you enjoy it anyways, if you don't well… Can't please everyone right?**

**-Incubus Zenith)**

**Chapter 1**

_This day is going to be perfect…_

_Perfect…_

_Perfect…_

Those words were flowing through her mind with a ghoulish melody. She had no idea where those lyrics originated from, where she could have possibly heard them. Perhaps the stress was getting to her. It had to all be in her head. There were much more important things to worry about, yes far more important things than a simple mind trick. The Princess gazed at her reflection raising a hoof to fluff her curled mane. Yes, More important things. A gentle sigh released from her mouth and a tilt of her head she headed out the door of her room. It was so close now, the day every filly dreamed of. Shining Armor had just as much to worry about, maybe even more, the very thought of bothering him with such a silly issue was out of the question.

_Perfect…._

There it was again, that dreadful melody. Cadance's attention was brought to a pony that had been speaking for some time now. She had no memory of even hearing the ponies' words, just a muffled sound with a dark tune ringing in the back of her head.

"Did you get that?"

"O-oh, I'm sorry could you please repeat that." She laughs, brushing off the 'silly issue' that seemed to be taking over her brain. "My mind is in a completely different place today!" Giggling with a small smile that was kept plastered on her face as she tried to listen for the second time.

"Princess Celestia is inviting Twilight Sparkle and her friends to come help with the wedding plans! Isn't that great? I'm sure they will make everything go very smoothly!"

That was great news! No fantastic news! The mood that was very dark was brightened by this new information. She had even more to look forward too now!

"Thank you! Ohh I can't wait to see Twilight! I can't wait to see her friends either. She has probably grown so much!"

"That she has, she has been in Pony Ville for a while now learning the magic of friendship. Well that's what I was told at least."

With that the messenger left with a quick goodbye, Cadance trotting off as well. With a big happy smile she went to go meet her husband to be, Shining Armor, who didn't seem to be as happy as she. With something good brought along there was always something bad. The dazzlingly lit hallway now seemed so aphotic. The aura around was dampened as the stallion dragged himself towards her.

"Something is coming, something bad. It threatens Canterlot and everyone in it. I'm so sorry but as captain of the Royal Guard it's my duty to protect Canterlot from this threat. I won't be able to help much with the wedding plans."

"Oh no, don't worry about it, this is your job and it's very important to protect Canterlot. We will still have our wedding and everything will be perfect!"

_Perfect…_

_PERFECT…._

That bone chilling song again! Where is it coming from?! Her spine crunched as it spazed from the chill causing her teeth to clench in slight discomfort.

"Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost!" Shining Armor asked with a panicked tone hurrying over to his bride.

"Y-yes…" She choked out taking a slow deep breath. She brushed it off again with a kind chuckle. "I just got a chill."

"Didn't sound like 'just a chill', is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing; I just think the stress is getting to me a little. It will be much better when Twilight with her friends and helps. You just focus on your job and I'll focus on the wedding." She insisted, that broken chuckle again being forced out. She nudged the stallion to go off to his duties and gave him a warm goodbye. The smile faded with the farewell, now worried for her beloved. A threat… Isn't that just great! Nothing was going to ruin her wedding day! She was going to make sure of it. Turning that frown around she forced herself into a positive mood. She wanted to see smiles on everyponies faces for this happy occasion.

_Everypony I'll soon control…_

There it was again…

Over and over it played, causing her head to throb.

_Every stallion, mare and foal…_

Was this… The threat?! No it couldn't be. How could somepony get into her head like this? It wasn't possible. The omen was probably just getting to her now too. Why in the form of such a creepy song though? It was her voice singing it to her in her mind so it must just be bad thoughts and paranoia. Staring out from the balcony she watched the Royal Guard run around frantically, preparing for whatever it was that was coming. There was Shining Armor, his horn glowing and casting its protection for the citizens. He truly was meant to be a Prince, so dedicated, kind and handsome. She gazed at him, her thoughts temporarily being consumed with the love she had for him. She felt like the luckiest mare in all of Equestria. So captivated by the stallion and her girly thoughts of love she did not notice the figure that had entered her room.

"Princess?"

Cadance jumped and her heart was nearly thrown out of her chest.

"I didn't even hear you come in! Yes what can I do for you?"

"I didn't mean to scare you but I have run into a bit of an issue, if you would please come with me. It's very important!"

"What kind of issue?"

"You'll understand when we get there! But please come with me!"

There was something very, strange about this mare. Her eyes seemed to twitch and were very heavy with sleep. The bags under them made it appear as though she hadn't slept in days. Her horn would slightly flash with a greenish glow as though it had some sort of sickness within it. She didn't trust. Not one bit.

"Are you okay? You look very sick."

"Yes I am fine; I just haven't slept all that well in the past couple of days. I've been so busy with everything!"

She knew who this was. This pony was managing almost everything for the wedding. Cadance hardly ever saw her because she was always running around everywhere. Twilight would be taking her place once she arrived. It looks like she could use a break too.

"Your horn is sparking, is everything okay? "

"I was just trying some new spells to speed things along and well one backfired on me." The pony laughed at her own turmoil. "Now please Princess you must come with me."

Finally accepting the request the Princess walked with the mare. She seemed so persistent, perhaps it was something important. Now she was just over thinking things, Shining Armor has this place well protected and he would never let anything happen to her. Cadance left all her trust with him.

"So you really love Shining Armor don't you?" The strange mare asked with a playful yet creepy tone.

"Yes, I really do. He is the one I wish to spend the rest of my time with." She paused. "Till the end of time." She whispered quietly to her with expressed tenderness showing on her face.

"That sounds just wonderful. Just perfect."

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Cadance shook her head to get her attention back to the pony who was leading her down so many stairs.

"Oh nothing important. We're here." She said turning her head around to grin at the Princess. "You see Princess the problem her, the major issue we have here…"

"Yes…?" Cadance shuddered, now feeling this overwhelming fear taking hold of her heart. It was a cave and now that she looked, it looked as if there was no way out. Had she foolishly fallen into this trap?

"The problem… IS YOU!"

Before Cadance had a chance to breathe the small mare's skin started to fall apart, the bones cracking and snapping as the legs grew and blackened. The pink mane was discolouring and turned into a darkened into a blue. The herbivore teeth sharpened and bleed to a carnivorous brand. The chunks of flesh from the other poor soul fell to the floor coating it with the blood of the innocents. A great black distorted horn emerged from the head of this foul creature and thin tarred wings unfolded and straightened out on its back.

"You see _Princess_ in order to get what I want you need to be out of the way." The tall beast preached. Cadance was horrified from the sight of her helper being torn up slowly from the inside. Her face now just a flesh mask soaked in red on the floor. Frozen, her eyes were fixated at the demon before her. "Your love for Shining Armor is all I need from you, but you yourself well… I don't need YOU. Your soul is no longer necessary. No point in keeping it alive." She thundered before a loud laugh bellowed from her throat. That demonic horn glowed and sparked with the same putrid green she had seen before.

Get it together Cadance! She wasn't going to let this happen here! Not now! She had to protect the empire! She swallowed her fear and put a hoof back to charge up her own spell, something to counter this evil witches cruel intentions. One soul was already lost and she would not allow there to be any more victims.

"Down here no one will hear your screams!"

Both powers were released and clashed in equal power.

_"This day is going to be perfect… Every pony I'll soon control… Every stallion, mare, and foal…"_

"So it was you! You were the one putting that awful song into my head!" Now she regretted not listening to that warning, beating herself up for being so damn stupid! "You evil witch! Tell me! What is your intentions?" Cadance ordered, her voice echoing heavily.

"I thought the song said it all, my dear Princess. A queen has to keep her subjects happy and fed. You should know this better than anyone else." She replied with that awful grin. Her horn charged up again, firing faster than before, charging at the Princess quickly after the attack was launched. Cadance stumbled back being caught off guard at the speed, trying to retaliate she fired a beam right back and put her hoof down to endure the coming of the beast. They clashed, their horns clicking against each other both launching their own power. "You're too weak, my Princess…" Was all she heard before the queen twisted her body, raising her leg before smashing it down on Cadance's ankle causing the bone to crack. One more blast of the green spark and the world went black. '_Is this… Really it for me?_'


End file.
